Regalos para Levy
by LunaticR
Summary: La forma en la que Natsu le propuso matrimonio a Lucy le dio a Gajeel una excelente idea. Historia inspirada en GaLe. / Capitulos cortitos y entretenidos. -Completo- disfrutenlo! :D
1. Una Idea Brillante

**Disclaimer:** Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

.

.

**Capitulo 1:** Una idea brillante…

.

.

Levy intentaba leer un libro nuevo, pero su mente no dejaba de distraerse; no era por el hecho de estar sentada en uno de los gremios más escandalosos de todo Fiore, eso ya lo había superado hacía mucho tiempo, era por una razón que tenía nombre y apellido. Gajeel Redfox.

Una tarde se descubrió a sí misma mirándolo mientras se comía la vajilla del gremio a escondidas y ¡sin camisa!, y desde ese día, no había dejado de pensar en él. Realmente no entendía como es que se había llegado a enamorar de ese Dragón Slayer que la atacó por causa de Phantom. Pero sí, ahí estaba Levy, pensando en Gajeel mientas intentaba leer un libro.

Decidió darse por vencida en su lectura para irse a platicar con su mejor amiga, pero no la encontraba, lo único que veía era a las mujeres del gremio haciendo un extraño circulo alrededor de donde había visto por ultima vez a su amiga. Entonces se preguntó cuanto tiempo había estado pensando en Gajeel para no haber notado el tumulto de gente alrededor de Lucy.

Se acercó a ellas por curiosidad, ya que si las mujeres del gremio se reunían todas juntas en una extraña formación circular quería decir que era algo bueno ¿o malo?, realmente con ellas nunca se sabía. Mientras más se acercaba podía escuchar mejor los comentarios de estas, _"¡ábrelo Lucy!", "¡déjanos ver que es!" "¿Segura que no dice quien te lo mando?"_.

Realmente estaban emocionadas.

Cuando por fin terminó de llegar al grupo de mujeres y se coló hasta el centro para ver mejor se sorprendió, a Lucy le habían mandado un extraño paquete con una nota, y por lo que había escuchado, era anónimo, eso explicaba la conmoción de todas ellas.

Lucy al ver a su mejor amiga se tranquilizó, necesitaba apoyo moral en esa situación en donde todas querían ver lo que había. Levy le sonrió amablemente y Lucy tomó el valor para abrir el sobre que traía la nota. La leyó en voz alta para que todas la escuchen.

"_Lucy, lo que hay adentro del paquete es un regalo para ti, pero a la vez no lo es. Todo depende de lo que tu respondas." _

Levy se le quedó mirando a su mejor amiga que tenia claramente marcada la confusión en su rostro. Así que la alentó a abrir el paquete. Lentamente Lucy quitó los hilos que aseguraban el papel, después el papel y a la ultimo abrió la caja. Todas las mujeres se quedaron boquiabiertas, incluidas Lucy y Levy. Adentro estaba la bufanda de Natsu con una notita y una cajita pequeña.

La notita decía _"abre la caja",_ así que así lo hizo. Lucy sintió sus mejillas arder al abrirla. Adentro de la caja había un pequeño anillo con una piedra roja y una pequeña notita que decía _"¿Te casarías conmigo?"_

- ¡Lucy! – La voz de Natsu se oyó desde la barra - ¿Aceptas? – Lucy no tardo en responder afirmativamente. La emoción era palpable en todo el gremio, todos estaban felices, el Máster estaba emocionado por lo rápido que crecían sus hijos. Y dio inicio a la fiesta.

Y Levy, aunque también estaba emocionada por la forma en que Natsu se le había declarado a Lucy, también se sentía un poco triste, y su causa. Gajeel Redfox.

Gajeel por su parte, había escuchado y visto todo desde la distancia, se percato de la mirada triste de Levy y sintió como que algo se abollaba en su corazón de metal. La _"enana"_ como el le decía, estaba triste y él no sabia que hacer. En definitiva ella le gustaba, desde el incidente con Laxus en el parque le había llamado la atención, la seguía a donde fuera sin que ella lo notara, conocía sus gustos, pasatiempos y comidas favoritas; hasta se alegró al enterarse de que Jet y Droy habían sido rechazados por ella en tiempo record.

¿Qué era lo que impedía que el Dragón Slayer se acercara a ella? Fácil, miedo. Y es que Levy McGarden no era cualquier persona, ella era diferente a todas las mujeres que había conocido. Era lista, inteligente y divertida. El color azul de su cabello lo hipnotizaba y las muecas que hacia mientras leía algún libro nuevo le parecían de lo mas tiernas. Si, tiernas. En definitiva, era un hombre enamorado.

Ver la acción del Salamander con la coneja le dio una idea, así que se marcho del gremio para poder pensar mejor, tenia que ser todo perfecto. Levy lo miró marcharse, preguntándose si algún día ella saldría del gremio con él.

* * *

Aquí les traigo una nueva historia… Gracias por leer :D


	2. Un Libro Casi Vacio

**Disclaimer:** Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

.

.

**Capitulo 2:** Un Libro Casi Vacio…

.

.

El día era hermoso en Magnolia, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban y las hadas estaban de fiesta. Sí, de fiesta. Aunque eso no era nada raro por esos días, desde que se anunció el compromiso de Natsu y Lucy a todo mundo le había dado por celebrar ese acontecimiento.

Levy, como la mejor amiga de la novia, se encontraba con ella todos los días en la barra junto con Mira-san, Lisanna, Erza, Cana y Juvia. Estaban planeando la boda, y era un trabajo de los más grandes. Al parecer, querían tirar la casa por la ventana. O en su caso, el gremio entero.

Los hombres por su parte, estaban haciendo las misiones más costosas que llegaban al gremio gracias a la reputación de este. La finalidad, juntar todo el dinero posible y escapar del caos y los cambios de humor de Erza, últimamente, Erza andaba rara. El resto, simplemente bebía en honor a la ocasión.

- Levy-chan – llamó su atención Mira – esta mañana llego este paquete para ti – le entrego el paquete, no traía nota ni nada, así que lo abrió ahí mismo. Era un libro. Lo hojeo rápidamente y pero se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente en blanco, a excepción de la primera pagina.

Levy leyó la nota en silencio y sonrió. Luego cerró el libro y se dedico a mirarlo con detenimiento, olvidando por un instante a sus amigas. Era grueso, con un forro de piel oscura, y remates en las puntas de metal. Tenia por titulo "Levy McGarden".

- Levy… tierra llamando a Levy – La voz de sus amigas la trajo a la realidad.

- Discúlpenme, me quede mirado el libro – dijo con un leve sonrojo.

- ¿De quien es Levy-chan? – preguntó Lucy emocionada

- No lo se, no traía remitente.

- ¡¿Pero que decía la primera pagina?! – Lisanna pregunto con emoción.

- Este… bueno…

- ¡No molesten a Levy, mejor sigamos pensando en la boda! – Erza evito la explicación de Levy y esta le agradeció mentalmente por eso. Gajeel estaba revisando el tablón de misiones y escucho el alboroto, tomó la primera misión que le pareció interesante y se largó de ahí. Levy simplemente se entristeció al verlo partir.

La cabeza de Levy andaba en todo menos en la boda y se sentía mal por eso. Pero era algo que no podía evitar. Ella amaba los libros, y ese libro, aunque vacio, era un gran detalle, pero no saber quien se lo mandó la tenia en duda. Y después, ver a Gajeel salir del gremio sin más hacia un trabajo la ponía triste.

Se preguntaba como era que ella se había enamorado de él.

Tan solo llegar a su casa volvió a leer la nota en el libro, y sonrió con felicidad. Si tan solo hubiese sido un regalo de Gajeel hubiese sido perfecto, pero no lo era. Superó su lapsus de tristeza y se volvió a enfocar de nuevo en el libro. Rápidamente tomó una pluma y empezó a escribir en el. Y así paso toda la noche con su nuevo libro. Leyendo y releyendo la nota.

_"Levy, este libro se convertirá en el mejor libro del mundo. Tiene tu nombre en la portada por que es tuyo. Quiero que escribas en él todo lo que te pase desde hoy. Algún día espero que me permitas leerlo. Me sentiré muy feliz de que anotes con especial interés este día. Atte. Tu admirador secreto."_

* * *

Gracias por Leer :D

**Respondo Reviews:**

**CaandyPink**: aquí está el segundo capi :D yo también ame esa propuesta de Natsu.

**Fenix no seishin**: Natsu no es tan tonto como parece jajaja, aquí está la primera de Gajeel.


	3. Un Destello Negro

Hola! les traigo un capi nuevo como regalo de navidad! disfrutenlo! :D

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación.

.

.

**Capitulo 3:** Un destello negro…

.

.

Y ahí estaba Gajeel, en medio de una misión con su fiel exceed Panther Lily. Tirando golpes a diestra y siniestra. La misión consistía en deshacerse de unos cuantos magos renegados que estaban causando alboroto a las afueras de un pueblo pequeño. Nada difícil.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa Gajeel?! – preguntó el exceed esquivando un golpe del Dragón Slayer.

- ¿Ah? – fue lo único que pudo contestar, parecía que no estaba concentrado en lo que hacia.

- ¡Gajeel! ¡Despierta! ¡Vas a destrozar el lugar! – el exceed había tomado a Gajeel por la espalda y lo sacó volando del lugar que estaban a punto de destrozar, mientras intentaba hacer que reaccione el draagón de hierro.

- ¡¿Lily que te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué me sacas así en medio de la misión?! – cuestionaba enfadado a su compañero mientras que este lo dejaba en el piso.

- La misión terminó desde hace mucho. ¿Qué te pasa Gajeel? No estabas concentrado.

- Na… nada – desvió su cara para que el exceed no viera el leve sonrojo que tenia – no me pasa nada.

- ¿será? – dijo con una mirada picara – yo creo saber que es lo que te tiene así.

- ¿de que hablas? Yo no tengo nada. Mejor vamos, quiero pasar a comprar algo.

La verdad a Gajeel si le pasaba algo, estaba pensando en Levy y en el siguiente regalo. Lily no se había tragado ni una palabra de la nada convincente explicación de Dragón Slayer, pero se daba una idea de lo que le pasaba, vaga, pero muy acertada.

Regresaron a la cabaña donde habían encontrado a los magos renegados, estaban todavía inconscientes, así que los amarraron y se los llevaron a la cárcel. El encargado del pueblo les pagó lo acordado y partieron del lugar.

De camino al gremio, pasaron por una tienda. Ahí estaba lo que Gajeel necesitaba. Compro el objeto de su distracción, pidió que lo envolvieran y dio la dirección a donde lo tenían que mandar junto con una nota. Todo bajo la mirada de asombro del exceed.

- ¡¿Así que era eso?!

- ¡No digas nada! – y otro sonrojo invadió su cara.

El camino de regreso fue una tortura, Lily no dejaba de burlarse de Gajeel y hasta una imitación del "te gusssssta" de Happy había hecho. Este por su parte tuvo que contarle con pelos y señales todo su plan, para que así le pudiese ayudar, después de todo, dos cabezas piensan mejor que una. Eso, porque era su gato y por el montón de kiwis que le prometió si todo salía bien.

El interés tiene pies, o mejor dicho, patitas de gato.

En Fairy Hills las cosas estaban relajadas, o mejor dicho, Levy estaba relajada. Estaba tomando un baño de agua caliente en el baño de su habitación. Después del ajetreado día que tuvo en el gremio, un baño con agua caliente era lo que su cuerpo pedía. Ser la mejor amiga de la novia tenia sus desventajas, ayudarla a planear una boda no era tarea fácil, a penas estaban con la lista de invitados y parecía no tener fin, entre los integrantes de su gremio y los de gremios amigos la lista se había tornado monstruosamente larga.

Y eso era solamente el primer punto de la agenda. No quería ni pensar en cuando llegaran a la parte de las damas de honor. De seguro, el Daimatu Embu se iba a quedar corto con la posible guerra que se armaría por esos puestos.

Se estaba secando el pelo cuando llamaron a su puerta.

- Levy, llego esto para ti, lo encontré en el recibidor – dijo Erza mientras le entregaba a Levy un pequeño paquete con una nota.

- ¡Oh, gracias Er…! – no pudo terminar de agradecer, Erza ya se había ido del lugar. Si, en definitiva, Erza andaba rara.

Cerró la puerta de su cuarto y de dispuso a abrir el paquete. No traía remitente y eso hizo que su corazón se acelerara y un ligero sonrojo adornó sus mejillas. Leyó la nota pero solo decía "abre la caja", así que se dedicó a destapar el paquete.

Adentro había una hermosa pluma negra, con pequeños destellos luminosos al caerle la luz y con punta metálica. Junto a esta venia un frasco de tinta negra y la nota.

_"Levy, te envió esta pluma y esta tinta para que con ella escribas en el libro que te regale, las mejores historias se hacen con el corazón, pero una buena pluma también ayuda. Por favor, marca con especial interés este día. Atte. Tu admirador secreto."_

* * *

Gracias por leer! :D

**Respondo Reviews:**

**Layla Redfox:** ¡de regalo un capi nuevo! :D disfrútalo! Y no te preocupes que la historia está casi terminada, con las dudas no te quedas, te lo aseguro! :D

**Fenix no seishin:** me costó encontrar algo lindo pensando como Gajeel, pero creo que funciona, se le hubiese puesto "enana" no sería divertido juju

* * *

Si quieren saber lo demás... dejen review! Los quiero a todos y Felices fiestas!


	4. Siempre Tu

**Disclaimer**: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

.

.

**Capitulo 4**: Siempre tu…

.

.

El día era hermoso en Magnolia, bueno, todos los días son hermosos en Magnolia, excepto los días en los que Juvia se deprime por culpa de su "Gray-sama", esos no, esos días llueve. Pero este día si era hermoso; el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban y las hadas estaban haciendo lo que mejor hacen… armar alboroto.

Pero por otro lado, las chicas habían tenido un día libre de todo lo ajetreado de la organización de la boda. La monstruosa lista de invitados, seguía siendo monstruosa; las invitaciones ya se habían mandado a hacer, la catedral de Kardia ya estaba reservada para la fecha indicada. Solo faltaba el banquete, las flores, el vestido, el maquillaje, la decoración y por supuesto… las damas de honor.

Tema que era tabú ese día. Bueno, todos los días. Ese era el último punto que se iba a tratar. Pero en fin, las chicas estaban de compras, paseando por las tiendas, charlando de cosas que no tuvieran que ver con el evento, en fin, un día de chicas.

Se sentaron a comer en un pequeño restaurante del centro de la cuidad, todas estaban animadas y brindaban por cualquier cosa. Todas pidieron su postre favorito, todas excepto Erza. Esto causo una enorme confusión en las chicas que la acompañaban, que Erza no haya pedido su clásico pastel de fresas y nata era en verdad malo.

La bombardearon con preguntas de todo tipo con respecto a su salud, preguntas que ella contestaba mientras su paciencia se le terminaba, cuando estaba a punto de re-equiparse se desmalló. Entre todas pagaron la cuenta y se la llevaron de regreso al gremio. Mira se dedicó a examinarla y encontró algo raro.

Llamó al maestro para que la viera y también notó algo extraño en ella. Lucy, que se había quedado en el cuarto con Erza los veía extrañada. Cuando Erza regresó en si, lo primero que pregunto fue que había pasado.

La cara de Erza era todo un poema cuando le dijeron lo que sucedía; Lucy no pudo evitar llorar y Mira, bueno, Mira estaba desmayada en la cama de alado. La noticia realmente la había impresionado. Cuando Mirajanne regreso de su desmayo, Erza les pidió que no dijeran nada de su condición hasta después de la boda de Lucy, no quería que nadie se enterara.

Los presentes aceptaron, y se decidió guardar el secreto. Cuando salieron de la enfermería, la versión oficial que se dio a los presentes, era que Erza se había descompensado en la ultima misión que había tenido, que un poco de reposo haría que todo se arreglara. Al parecer, la noticia relajó al gremio en general y todos regresaron a sus actividades.

Levy se sintió mas relajada cuando se enteró. Así que decidió irse a Fairy Hills a dejar sus cosas. Pero antes de llegar a la entrada, vio como salía volando de ahí Lily, eso se le hizo extraño, pero no le tomó importancia.

Al llegar a su cuarto, un agradable aroma a rosas invadió sus fosas nasales. Buscó con la mirada el origen y ¡BINGO! Ahí estaba, sobre una de sus pilas de libros una hermosa rosa azul, con una mariposa amarilla dentro de una jaula metálica. Se acercó a ella en busca de la nota que siempre acompañaba a sus obsequios.

La tomó, la leyó y algo en su cabeza hizo "click". Entonces relacionó todo, los regalos, el constante metal en cada uno de ellos y al exceed que salía de manera furtiva de los dormitorios.

- Gajeel… siempre has sido tú – dijo mientras el rubor y unas lágrimas se hacían presentes en su rostro.

Levy se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo, Gajeel estaba haciendo esto por ella, y le estaba dejando indicios de que era él, inconscientes, pero pistas al fin. Se dedicó a contemplar su nuevo regalo, pensando en que de verdad, estaba enamorada de Gajeel.

"_Levy, este regalo representa lo que eres para mí, una bella flor con un singular aroma. Estaría muy feliz de que anotaras este día con especial interés. Atte. Tu admirador secreto."_

* * *

Gracias por leer y los Reviews! :D

**Respondo Reviews:**

**Gabe Logan:** Gracias! Espero que te guste este capi! :D saluditos! :)

**Layla Redfox:** Si, están cortos los capis, pero son lindos y algunos divertidos! :) hay sorpresas! Y no te preocupes, son 7 capitulos, y si! Veras la boda de Natsu y Lucy…. Saluditos! :D


	5. Travesura

**Disclaimer:** Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

.

.

**Capitulo 5:** Travesura…

.

.

Cosas que odiaba Gajeel: que no todos los del gremio no apreciaran su música, a Jet, a Droy y comprarle kiwis a Lily para que dejara de hacer sus imitaciones del "te gusssta" de Happy.

Pero ahí estaba él, en el mercado de Magnolia comprándole kiwis a su gatuno amigo. Unas voces muy conocidas llamarón su atención, eran Jet y Droy atosigando a la pobre Levy, claro, a los ojos del Dragón Slayer.

Olvidó su misión de comprar los kiwis y se dedicó a seguir a Levy y sus acosadores privados. Ver como ella ponía escasa atención a las palabras de sus compañeros de equipo lo motivaba, la vio detenerse en un aparador de una tienda a la que Gajeel no le vio el tema, la vio entrar y salir de ahí con las manos vacías y cara de tristeza.

- Pero Levy-chan, nosotros te lo pudimos haber regalado – escucho que decía Droy a su azulada amiga.

- No se preocupen chicos – habló simulando una sonrisa con una gotita en la nuca – en otra ocasión. – y se fueron del lugar.

Después de perderlos de vista, Gajeel entró a la tienda y le pregunto al vendedor por lo que había visto Levy; el vendedor, con algo de miedo, debido a la forma en que hizo su pedido el hombre, le mostró lo que pidió.

Gajeel llegó con una enorme sonrisa en su cara a la casa que compartía con Lily, le contó lo acontecido y le entregó los kiwis a su gato.

Al día siguiente, cuando los hombres entraron al gremio lo encontraron diferente, había colgando del techo dos banderas, del lado izquierdo decía "Mujeres" y del lado derecho decía "Hombres". Las preguntas al Máster que estaba sentado en la barra no se hicieron esperar, la única respuesta que obtuvieron de los labios del abuelo fue – Mirajanne.

Derrotados ante ese solo nombre, todos los hombres del gremio, incluido el Máster, se fueron a sentar del lado que les tocaba, y es que "La Demonio Mirajanne" en verdad daba miedo últimamente.

De la nada, apareció Jellal disfrazado de Mystogan entre los hombres del gremio que lo miraban con una gotita de sudor en la nuca, la razón, el disfraz. A Jellal lo habían dejado libre de todos los cargos que estaban en su contra, así que andar con el disfraz del príncipe de Edolas no era necesario.

- ¿Qué? Me gusta la ropa – fue la simple respuesta que dio ante las miradas de los demás. Lo pusieron al tanto con los acontecimientos del gremio, la boda de Natsu y Lucy, la extraña y nueva división por género que había y se pusieron a beber.

Las mujeres por su lado, estaban más cómodas con la regla de Mirajanne, y estaban hablando de trivialidades y de los preparativos de la boda. Lucy estaba pensando en que Levy aun no llegaba, la necesitaba con urgencia, Virgo iba a tomarles medidas a todas para hacerles sus vestidos para la boda, cortesía del Rey espíritu. Y con todas, se refería al selecto grupo de amigas de la novia, Levy, Erza, Mirajanne, Cana, Lisanna, Evergreen, Wendy y Charlie.

Pensando en ella estaba cuando entro por la puerta del gremio, estaba radiante, tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y al parecer, había un porque a tanta felicidad. Saludó a todos los del gremio en cuanto entró, le dio una barrida con la mirada al lado de los hombres, encontró a Gajeel, le sonrió y se fue con su Lu-chan.

Panther Lily notó el ligero sonrojo en la cara del Dragón de Hierro, y como si Happy leyera la mente, se la unió a Lily en un – te gussssta – que hizo que Gajeel les metiera un kiwi y un pescado, que quien sabe de donde saco, en la boca de Lily y Happy mientras salía como alma que lleva el diablo del gremio.

Levy sonrió ante la acción del Dragón Salyer y se unió a la plática con sus amigas, un nuevo broche metálico adornaba la cinta con la que se sujetaba el cabello para que no le cayera en la cara. Lucy llamó a Virgo y empezó la toma de medidas ante la mirada lujuriosa de algunos hombres del gremio, mirada que no duró demasiado tiempo ya que Natsu atacaba a cualquiera que intentaba ver a Lucy.

La noche anterior, Levy había encontrado sobre su cama una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro con una norita. Dentro de la caja estaba un broche metálico con forma de tres flores juntas, adornado con unas piedras en colores azul y blanco en los pétalos. Levy leyó la nota, sonrió con felicidad y algo de picardía por la travesura de la mañana. A veces podía ser mala, pero en verdad amaba a ese Dragón de Hierro, ahora ya no cabía la menor duda, era Gajeel.

"_Levy, una joya perfecta, para la mujer que ante mis ojos es perfecta. Anota con especial interés este día. Atte. Tu admirador secreto."_

* * *

**Respondo Reviews:**

**Gabe Logan**: sip, Gajeel se descubrió solito, pero todo fue culpa de Lily por no ser cuidadoso xD

**azukideinuzuka**: aquí hay más! Me encanta que te encante! :3

**Layla Redfox:** sip, faltan tres, bueno, ahora 2, pero no te desanimes, verás la boda de ellos, estoy afinando los detalles necesarios :3 y con lo de Erza, este… sigue leyendo jejeje :P pero vas bien! :)

**Sof24:** sip, este Gajeel me salió tierno, pero todo hombre tiene un lado tierno, más lo que se hacen el rudo juju :3

* * *

**Feliz año nuevo para todos! :)**

Si quieren más... dejen **Reviews! :3 **

**Los quiero a todos! :)**


	6. Prenda

**Disclaimer**: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

.

.

**Capítulo 6:** Prenda…

.

.

Y ahí estaban todos los hombres del gremio, de su lado del gremio, haciendo lo que solían hacer; faltaba una semana para la boda de Natsu y Lucy, y por sugerencia del maestro habían dejado de ir a las misiones.

Ya tenían suficiente dinero para correr con todos los gastos de la boda, la luna de miel y una que otra remodelación para el gremio. En verdad que eran una gran familia.

Por un lado se encontraba Jellal disfrazado de Mistogan, ya todos lo habían aceptado con sus rarezas, y aunque no fuera parte del gremio, igual seguía ahí. Le gustaba el lugar y la ropa del príncipe de Edolas. Por otro lado, Natsu le mandaba besitos a Lucy, si, era un cursi cuando de su rubia se trataba y, Gajeel, ese andaba tratando de disimular su permanente sonrojo.

Desde que le había regalado a Levy el broche para el cabello y que esta lo usaba todos los días, un leve, pero muy leve sonrojo se apoderaba de él en cuanto la veía.

Por alguna extraña y misteriosa razón para las mujeres, el alboroto habitual se convirtió en una exhibición de músculos por parte de todos los hombres que merecían ser admirados; entiéndase por hombres que merecen ser admirados: Natsu, Gray, Laxus (que aunque no lo parezca, le encanta la mala vida), Alzack, Gajeel, Romeo (siguiendo el ejemplo de su adorado Natsu-nii) y el colado de Elfman, con eso de ser hombre.

- ¡Un hombre, siempre acepta un reto! – fue lo que gritó Elfman antes de quitarse su pequeña chamarra, dejando ver su enorme, muy enorme y trabajado cuerpo. La reacción de Evergreen, fue una pequeña hemorragia nasal que fue escondida por su abanico.

Y con el grito de guerra - ¡somos hombres! – todos empezaron a quitarse la parte de arriba de la ropa, todos menos Gray, ese ya andaba completamente desnudo paseándose como un gallo frente a la mirada de las mujeres, Juvia se había ido a su mundo de fantasías al ver semejante... cuerpo.

Estas por su parte, se habían sentado todas juntas, en la parte más cercana a la exhibición masculina, con palomitas, refrescos y nachos, cortesía de Mirajanne. Eso, unos lentes que hacían ver las cosas más grandes, estilo 3D y muchas servilletas para detener la hemorragia que amenazaba con salir por sus narices.

Malditas suertudas, hasta las pecas les contaban.

- ¡Hey Jellal! – Llamó Natsu al pseudo principe, Erza inmediatamente volteo a ver – ¡Faltas tú! - le apuntó con un dedo.

- ¡Un hombre, siempre responde ante un reto!

- ¿Qué esperas Jellal? – animaban los demás.

Al pobre mago no le quedó de otra que pararse, ante las miradas lujuriosas de las mujeres del gremio y de una sonrojada Erza, y lentamente se empezó a quitar las prendas que componían su disfraz. Empezando por su gorra y su máscara, luego la parte de arriba de su traje y por último las vendas.

Erza estaba que se moría por la nariz, pero lo que más dejó sorprendidos a los hombres fue que él portaba el símbolo del gremio en el pecho. - ¿Qué? Soy parte del gremio desde hace una semana – dijo despreocupado el hombre del tatuaje.

- ¡Bien! – Gritó el master - ¡Que empiecen las peleas! Ya conocen las reglas, solo fuerza física, nada de magia y nada de golpes bajos. El ganador obtendrá un fin de semana para dos, pagado por el gremio en el centro vacacional Akane. – y empezaron las peleas.

Nadie ganó, terminaron usando magia y destruyendo una de las paredes del gremio. El master canceló el premio y los puso a todos a reparar los daños como castigo, siguiendo unos nuevos planos que al parecer, parecía ser unas remodelaciones. Las mujeres creían que todo había sido planeado por el master para ponerlos a hacer las remodelaciones.

- ¡Levy! – grito Happy cuando las mujeres se hubieron recuperado de su hemorragia nasal, llego con un paquete para Levy – encontré este paquete con tu nombre afuera del gremio – se lo entregó y se fue a ver a Natsu que estaba armando alboroto porque no entendía las instrucciones del maestro.

- ¡¿Que te trajo Happy, Levy-chan?! – preguntó emocionada la rubia.

- No lo sé Lu-chan – y se dispuso a abrirlo. Era un vestido. Lo sacó de la caja y lo extendió sobre la mesa en la que se encontraban Lucy, Erza, Juvia y ella. El vestido era color crema con un listón azul sobre la línea que dividía el pecho que formaba un moño en la espalda, era de tirantes delgados y con un vuelo en la falda delicado.

Solo ella logro ver que en la base de la caja en donde venía el vestido había una pequeña nota.

Doblo el vestido después de todas las curiosas la vieran y se fue a su departamento en Fairy Hills. Cuando llegó, inmediatamente leyó la nota y se probó el vestido, era de su talla y le quedaba como si de un guante se tratara, pero eso ya lo sabía, de alguna forma descubrió que Gajeel la seguía a la distancia y se metió a una tienda de ropa, se probó un vestido que llevaba tiempo deseando y luego salió de ahí, una ayudita a Gajeel no le vendría mal ¿o si?

Y fue feliz, tan feliz que una pequeña lagrima traviesa se escapaba se sus ojos.

"_Levy, un hermoso vestido, elegido para ti para que lo uses el día que nos veamos por primera vez. Estaría muy feliz de que anotaras con especial interés este día. Atte. Tu admirador secreto."_

* * *

**Respondo Reviews:**

**Gabe Logan:** por eso, Gajeel no se enterará –muajajajajaja–

**Sof24:** me encanta que te encante, aquí otro nuevo capi! :3

**Layla Redfox:** haha siiii… fue culpa de ellos, y después de este capi, viene la boda… :P feliz año nuevo para ti también!

**Azukideinuzuka:** pues aquí hay otro capi que espero que te guste! :D

* * *

Y como regalo de año nuevo... este capi! :3 el proximo capi que voy a subir será el de la boda y por extensión, el ultimo de este fic, así que... quiero **Reviews! :P**

los quiero a todos! sean Felices :D


	7. El día

**Hola a mis bellos y sensuales lectores**... y como prometí, aquí esta el capitulo de la boda, ya saben, es el ultimo de esta historia... alguna vez me dijeron que los capítulos eran muy cortos, la verdad, era porque así tenían que ser, este es el más largo de todos y verán mucha miel, oh! si! puede que terminen con diabetes a causa de este capi... al final... habrá sorpresa... **porque nada es como parece ser**...

* * *

**Respondo Reviews:**

**Layla Redfox:** aquí está la boda! Disfrútala! :D

**Gabe Logan:** hahaha… sejalo ser… xD

**Sof24:** sip! Estuvo genial que se uniera :P Jellal es una caja de sorpresas! :3

**Swein:** siii…. Este es el capi de la boda! :)

* * *

Sin más... les dejo el capitulo...

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Yo solo los uso para satisfacer mi imaginación. Disfruten.

.

.

**Capítulo 7:** El día…

.

.

Era un día previo a la boda, todos habían estado empezando a preparar las decoraciones y la comida. Los hombres se andaban quejando de que estaban haciendo mucho ruido, la verdad, estaban todos con resaca. La noche anterior se habían ido todos a celebrar la despedida de soltero de Natsu y terminaron ahogados en alcohol, los padrinos fueron los que le organizaron la despedida de soltero al pelirrosa. Las chicas habían hecho lo mismo, ellas hicieron una pijamada en Fairy Hills, claro, con unas cuantas cajas de saque cortesía de una Erza que se negaba a beber; solo que ellas lo disimulaban mejor.

Todo parecía que ya estaba listo, pero no era así, faltaba algo importante, al menos para las mujeres. Lucy no había dicho quienes iban a ser las damas de honor y eso estaba generando tensión en el selecto grupo de amigas de la novia. Lo único que les pudo decir, fue que el día de la boda lo sabrían. Natsu, por su lado, ya había elegido a sus padrinos, pero por sugerencia de Lucy, no habían dicho nada, tanto era el secretismo de la identidad de los padrinos y las damas, que habían mandado a hacer dos tipos de invitaciones, ambas encantadas. Algo se traían esos dos entre manos.

Esa noche, cuando todos se habían ido del gremio y estaban en su casa, llego Virgo. Primero paso a la casa de Lucy, le entregó un enorme maniquí con el vestido de ella. Después, se fue a casa de cada una de las amigas de Lucy entregando una enorme caja a cada una de ellas.

* * *

**Están cordialmente invitados a…**

* * *

Este día era especialmente hermoso en Magnolia, pareciera que el clima también favoreciera a los futuros esposos, la cálida brisa y el hermoso sol hacían que la gente sonriera ante tal estado armónico de los elementos naturales. Varios de los miembros del gremio se habían levantado muy temprano ese día, Biska era la encargada de las decoraciones, así que ella tenía mucho trabajo por afinar, se dirigió a la catedral y empezó a inspeccionar todas y cada una de las decoraciones que se habían colocado en el lugar, viendo que cada cinta, flor y moño estuviera en perfecto estado, en cierta forma, le recordaba el día de su boda con Alzak y lo nerviosa que estaba en esos momentos, sonrió con felicidad al saber que Lucy también tendría su día soñado.

Mirajane se encontraba en el gremio, le estaba dando los últimos toques a la comida junto con Lisanna, la habían empezado a hacer desde un día antes, y es que no era para menos, habían invitado a tantas personas a la boda que el banquete también se había tornado monstruoso, habían usado la magia en todo lo que pudieron, pero nunca estaba de más comprobar el estado de manera clásica.

Fairy Hills era una historia aparte, la repentina desaparición de tres de las amigas de la novia no les daba buena espina a las demás, pero ya no podían hacer nada para reclamarle a Lucy o a las desaparecidas, al parecer, ella se imaginaba que algo así podrían hacer y por eso dejó hasta lo último la elección de damas; las que se quedaron en el lugar superaron su lapsus de celos y adaptaron el cuarto de una de ellas como salón de belleza y cambiador, en situaciones como estas, siempre estaba bien la ayuda de las demás.

Lucy se encontraba en su pequeño departamento, estaba tan ansiosa y nerviosa por la boda que no dejaba de caminar por todas partes, sus damas la miraban con una gota de sudor en la nuca y algo de desesperación, si no lograba calmarse no podrían arreglarla y llegarían tarde a la iglesia, en esos momentos, sí que necesitaban al verdadero Mystogan para que la durmiera, cuando hubo recuperado algo de cordura se sentó en un sillón que habían dispuesto para ella, igual habían movido todos los muebles del lugar haciendo que quedara un enorme espacio en lo que solía ser la sala de la casa, habían acomodado el lugar para que pudieran arreglarse todas sin problemas.

Mientras Aries se dedicaba a arreglar a Lucy con el maquillaje, Virgo se encargaba de las damas junto con Cáncer, la primera las maquillaba y el segundo las peinaba siguiendo las intrincadas ordenes de las mujeres, querían lucir lo mejor posible ese día, eran las damas, no podían quedarse atrás, además de que no sabían quiénes eran los padrinos que había elegido Natsu y eso las ponía ansiosas también, aunque no al nivel que se encontraba Lucy en esos momentos. Terminar de arreglar a la novia fue la odisea más grande que enfrentaron sus espíritus estelares, sobre todo Cáncer, Lucy no se decidía por ningún peinado y eso estaba estresándolos a todos, al final optó por un moño recogido, como solía usarlos su mamá; fue un alivio para todos cuando llegó a esa decisión; meterla en el vestido no fue tan difícil como se habían imaginado, su etapa de ansiedad había pasado y ahora estaba pasando por una etapa de hiperactividad, quería salir corriendo de su departamento con el vestido de novia hacia el gremio, donde se encontraba Natsu, quería asegurarse de que no estaba soñando, pero entre todos la detuvieron, haciendo que se calmara, le enseñaron la invitación a su propia boda, donde pudo leer…

* * *

_**La Boda de Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartphilia…**_

* * *

Entonces la hiperactividad desapareció dándole paso a los nervios, se iba a casar con Natsu, con aquel inmaduro que siempre la metía en problemas, por el cual la mayoría del tiempo perdía parte de las recompensas de las misiones por reparar los destrozos que _él_ ocasionaba a donde sea que fueran, con _él_, con la persona que le tendió una mano invitándola al gremio más popular de todo Fiore, con él, que siempre velaba por ella en las misiones, con él, que la protegía de los peligros en los que se metían, aquél que se metía a escondidas en su casa y se comía toda su comida, con él, que se dormía a escondidas en su cama sin pedirle permiso, con él, que se ponía su ropa interior en la cabeza y se ponía a bailar con Plue… con el Dragón que se enamoró de ella… sin darse cuenta siquiera, había empezado a llorar mientras recordaba todo lo que habían pasado juntos, todas sus aventuras y su extraña forma de cuidarse entre ellos, la forma en como se le declaró a ella después de los Juegos Mágicos y como habían progresado en su extraña relación…

- Lucy, no llores – le había dicho una de sus damas, ella al notar las lágrimas que escurrían por su rostro se sorprendió, tomó una servilleta y se las limpió, Aries volvió a maquillarla antes de regresar al mundo de los espíritus y Lucy, acompañada de sus damas, salieron del departamento y abordaron el carruaje que las llevaría a la iglesia, tenían que llegar a una boda.

A Natsu lo tenían encerrado en el gremio, junto con todos los hombres del lugar, se estaban arreglando para el gran evento, Leo se encontraba con ellos, estaba arreglando los últimos detalles del traje de Natsu, también fue cortesía del Rey espíritu, ellos eran sus viejos amigos y contribuir con algo para ese día tan especial para ellos, era lo mínimo que podía hacer. El pelirrosa por su lado se encontraba ansioso y nervioso, quería salir corriendo rumbo a la casa de _su_ Lucy y comprobar que era real, que se iba a casar con ella, con aquella rubia que le había invitado una comida sin conocerlo, aquella a la que invitó a su gremio porque le pareció divertida, aquella a la que protegía de todos, con la dueña de esa sonrisa tan cálida que, sin saberlo, soñaba con él.

– ¡suéltenme! – había gritado Natsu cuando su nerviosismo había alcanzado niveles alarmantes, no podía soportar la presión de no ver a su rubia, esa estúpida regla de que no podía verla antes de la ceremonia lo estaba hartando; entre todos lo habían calmado de una manera sorprendentemente pacifica, no querían arruinarse el traje ni arruinar el de Natsu.

- Sí, te vas a casar con ella – le había dicho uno de sus padrinos, él sonrió con felicidad cuando procesó las palabras, sí, era real, y desde ese momento, la felicidad lo invadió.

* * *

**En la Catedral de Kardia se realizará la unión de dos corazones…**

* * *

Todos los hombres se habían ido a la Catedral, los últimos en partir del lugar fueron Natsu, el máster y los padrinos del pelirrosa, ellos se fueron en un carruaje negro tirado por caballos del mismo color, estaba adornado con ramos de flores blancas, rojas y rosas, una cinta de organza blanca que conectaba los ramos de flores y varios moños que se formaban con la misma.

Cuando el carruaje del novio llegó a la Catedral, todos los invitados estaban ahí, podía ver a sus amigos del gremio, a los de Lamia Sacale, Quatro Cerberus, Blue Pagasus, varios más que conocieron en sus aventuras y, en un lugar especial en primera fila estaba Michelle, portando su bello vestido rosa, ella era una sorpresa para Lucy por parte de Natsu y el máster, todos ellos estaban ahí para compartir con ellos el momento más importante de su vida, cruzó la puerta de la Catedral dejando atrás todo el temor y los nervios que se habían vuelto a apoderar de él en el último tramo del camino, Gildarts se acercó a él y le acomodó el traje, estaba orgullo de Natsu, era como un hijo para él, le dedicó unas sencillas palabras mientras le colocaba un pequeño ramillete en la solapa del traje, Natsu sonrió ante lo dicho por el hombre y le abrazó, después caminó solemne hasta el altar dejando atrás a sus padrinos y al máster, cuando estuvo ahí se quedó quieto, observando a la nada, esperando a que llegara la mujer que lo acompañaría por el resto de su vida, a _su_ Lucy.

A la distancia, Natsu pudo escuchar el coche que traía a _su_ rubia a la Catedral, el alboroto de los presentes en el lugar le confirmo que el coche había llegado, pero no se volteó, siguió dándole la espalda a la entrada, aun no era el momento. En la entrada se habían quedado los padrinos y el Máster, ellos iban a recibir a las damas de la novia y a la novia respectivamente.

El coche que trajo a la novia era blanco, al igual que los caballos que lo movían, estaba decorado con los mismos ramos de flores con los que habían decorado el coche que había traído a Natsu, solo que la cinta de organza que unía los arreglos era negra, totalmente contrastante con el color del coche, era el esquema de los coches lo que simulaba la ilusión de ser las piezas del Ying-Yang, lo perfecto para describir a los que transportaba.

* * *

**Nuestros padrinos serán…**

* * *

El primero que se acercó al coche que se había estacionado en la puerta del recinto fue Gray, se sentía extraño al acercarse a la puerta, Natsu no le había dicho quiénes eran las damas de Lucy, pero tenía una extraña sensación de no querer saber la respuesta, un escalofrío le recorría la nuca cada vez que se imaginaba a la persona que podría bajar del lugar, aun con ese extraño sentimiento tomó su posición, le dio la espalda al coche y extendió la palma de la mano izquierda para que la dama bajara del coche; sintió una ligera presión cuando la mujer puso su mano en la de él, podría jurar que fue algo parecido a una corriente eléctrica, volteó a ver a la mujer y se sorprendió de lo que encontró, ahí estaba Juvia, bajando del coche de la novia sujetada de su mano, estaba de más decir que ella se veía hermosa, portaba un elegante vestido largo en color azul sin tirantes con toques dorados en los puntos necesarios para acentuar su figura; la maga elemental, para sorpresa del mago de hielo, solo le sonrió cuando había terminado de bajar del coche, Gray se sonrojó por esa sonrisa, sentía que su corazón había empezado a latir de manera desenfrenada y no entendía la razón de eso, pero a sus ojos, Juvia se veía espectacular, el ligero maquillaje acentuaba sus enormes ojos azules, él le tendió su brazo y ella lo aceptó, se formaron en la entrada de la Catedral, esperaban que todos estuvieran listos para poder entrar.

Jellal fue el siguiente en acercarse al coche de la novia, se colocó en la misma posición que había tomado Gray y extendió su mano para recibir a la dama, la presión del toque de la mujer le resulto muy familia, volteó a ver a la mujer que bajaba y se encontró con Erza, su cabello rojo caía ligero por su espalda, llevaba un elegante vestido largo sin tirantes en rojo, rematado con detalles azules en la curva de las caderas, un ligero sonrojo se acentuó en la cara de ella, él solo le sonrió cuando ella bajo del coche y le extendió su brazo, ella lo aceptó gustosa y se formaron justo detrás de Gray y Juvia.

Gajeel se encontraba ansioso, las parejas que se habían formado no le daban buena espina, no estaba preparado para lo que posiblemente vendría cuando bajara la última dama, aun así, se armó de valor y tomo su posición, extendió la mano y nada, no sintió nada, había empezado a sudar de los nervios, sentía algo en su interior estrujarse, en su mente ya se había formado la visión de Levy bajando del coche, pero un delicado toque lo regresó del mundo oscuro en donde se había metido, inmediatamente volteó a ver a la dueña de tan delicado roce, era Levy, algo en su interior se aceleró, podría jurar que escuchaba a su corazón latir contra su pecho, se había quedado estático ante la visión que estaba frente a él, Levy bajaba del coche de la novia portando un hermoso vestido sin tirantes en color amarillo, tenía remates metálicos en un línea en la base del busto y caía suelto hasta el piso, el cabello lo llevaba recogido con su clásica cinta haciendo juego con el vestido, pero esta estaba adornada con el broche metálico que él le había regalado, la sonrisa de Levy lo regresó a la realidad, ella estaba hermosa ante sus ojos, le ofreció su brazo mientras miraba hacia otro lado intentando ocultar su sonrojo y se formaron detrás de Jellal y Erza.

La primera marcha empezó a sonar, era la que indicaba la entrada de los padrinos y las damas al recinto para tomar sus posiciones, la música marcaba el paso de las parejas, cada una de las damas llevaba un ramo de un color diferente que les entregó Biska antes de que la música comenzara, el de Juvia era blanco, el de Erza era rosa y el de Levy era rojo; Natsu no volteó a ver la marcha del cortejo de los padrinos y las damas, aun no era el momento de voltear, fue hasta que sintió que sus amigos estaban parados junto a él y la música había terminado que soltó una bocanada de aire, ya era el momento.

* * *

**Porque un Dragón se enamoró de una Princesa…**

* * *

Se giró en el momento justo en el que el Máster extendía su mano para que la novia pudiera bajar del coche; una delicada mano enguantada sujetó la mano del master, seguida de un delicado zapato blanco que se afianzó en el escalón del coche, Natsu estaba expectante, la mano de Biska sujetó la otra mano de la novia que bajaba, lo último que salió del coche fue la cabeza de la novia, estaba cubierta por un delicado velo de organza blanca con bordes en dorado y plata, estaba sujeto a su cabeza con una delicada tiara de piedras tornasol que brillaban al sol.

Fue la visión más hermosa que pudo hacer presenciado Natsu, ella parecía una princesa, no, ella era una princesa, el vestido de novia blanco que portaba hacia que su belleza resaltara, y los detalles en dorado y plata la hacían verse encantadora, sentía su corazón latir sin control dentro de su pecho, el fuego que corría por su cuerpo se agrupó en un solo lugar, un sonrojo cubrió su cara al verla a ella, el contraste de su cuerpo tapando la luz que se veía en la puerta la hacían parecer un bello ángel, ella era de él, jamás estuvo tan seguro de algo en su vida como ese día.

La marcha que anunciaba la entrada de la novia dio inicio, todos se pararon para poder presenciar la entrada de la que ese día, era la mujer más feliz del mundo, la música marcaba el ritmo de los pasos de Lucy al igual que el ritmo de los latidos de Natsu, cada paso que daba ella la acercaba más a él; Lucy sentía que su corazón latía también al ritmo de la marcha nupcial, ahí estaba él, parado en el altar, esperando por ella, como siempre lo había estado, se veía tan elegante con su traje negro, la bufanda que le regaló Igneel no podría faltar, le daba un toque especial a él; para Lucy no existían nadie en ese momento, sentía que si despegaba la vista del hombre que amaba todo se esfumaría como en un sueño, pero era algo que no podía hacer, la sonrisa de él al verla marchar le hacía seguir viéndole, ignorando la música, ahora sus pasos marchaban al ritmo de su corazón, un bello sonrojo se había acentuado en ella a cada paso que daba, un paso más y estaría con él, solo un paso más.

Las amigas de Lucy la contemplaban avanzar por la alfombra hasta el pelirrosa, deseándole lo mejor en esta nueva aventura, sabiendo que ella no estaría sola, nunca más. Los amigos de Natsu lo veían a él, sonriente como siempre, esperando a que ella llegara, tenía un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos que contagiaba a los demás, preguntándose si así se veían ellos cuando miraban a la mujer que atraía sus pensamientos.

- Natsu – llamó el Máster cuando habían terminado el recorrido de la novia, él había tomado el lugar del padre, porque así se sentía él, no solo con Lucy, sino con cada uno de sus mocosos, que aunque estuviesen desplegando sus alas para volar seguían siendo _sus_ mocosos, le entregó la mano de Lucy – estoy muy orgulloso de ti, espero que sepas hacerla feliz, que sean felices los dos con este gran paso que van tomar – Natsu asintió ante las palabras del abuelo sin despegar los ojos de la hermosa mujer que estaba parada frente a él.

* * *

_**Estamos encendidos…**_

* * *

- Estamos reunidos en este día tan especial, para celebrar la unión de dos almas en sagrado matrimonio… – fue lo único que escucharon al inicio de la ceremonia, ellos estaban perdidos en la mirada del otro, hablando sin hablar, sintiendo la calidez del compañero, Natsu no había soltado a Lucy desde que el master le había entregado la mano de ella, era suya, solo de él, así como él era de ella, solo había algo más que distraía a Natsu de los ojos chocolate de su rubia, y era el bello sonrojo que tenía en su rostro, era por él y solo por él que ella se veía así de hermosa – Natsu Dragneel, ¿aceptas por esposa a Lucy Heartphilia, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, por todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte los separe?

- ¡Acepto! – respondió sin titubear y con una enorme sonrisa ante la pregunta del hombre, no era necesario que la hiciera, él cuidaría a su princesa, por algo él era un dragón.

- Lucy Heartphilia, ¿aceptas por esposo a Natsu Dragneel, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, por todos los días de tu vida, hasta que la muerte los separe?

- ¡Acepto! – seguridad era lo que había en sus palabras, él era su dragón, un dragón que velaría por ella, así como lo haría ella por él.

- Los declaro, marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia.

Y los nervios volvieron a hacer aparición ante los ahora esposos, con delicadeza que no era propia de Natsu, levantó el velo que cubría el rostro de su rubia, acarició el rostro de ella con la mano que tenía libre y ella se dejó guiar por el rose de la cálida piel del pelirrosa sin despegar la vista de los ojos de él, se perdieron en la mirada del otro, en esos momentos no existía nadie más, solo ellos, y los nervios desaparecieron, lentamente se fueron acercando, guiados por los latidos de su propio corazón, Lucy cerró los ojos al sentir la cálida respiración de Natsu acariciarle la piel, Natsu cerró los ojos antes de que sus labios rosaran los delicados labios de la princesa, el beso fue suave, acompasado, disfrutando el delicado sabor que en los labios del ser amado había; los aplausos de los invitados a la boda los regresaron a la realidad, inmediatamente se separaron y se sonrojaron.

Cuando terminó la ceremonia y los ahora esposos hubiesen recibido las felicitaciones de sus amigos, se subieron al coche que había traído a Natsu y se dirigieron hacia el gremio. Gray siguiendo un impulso que no sabía de donde había salido, le tendió una mano a Juvia y la invitó a abordar el coche blanco que iba a llevar a los padrinos y las damas hacia el gremio, ella le dedicó una sonrisa y tomó la mano que él le ofrecía, también reprimió todos sus impulsos de saltarle encima al mago de hielo, lo había estado haciendo desde que se dio cuenta de que él era el padrino de Natsu, en su mente se repetían las palabras _–no lo acoses –_ así que solo se limitaba a sonreírle, al parecer, esa técnica estaba dando resultados.

Jellal y Erza se encontraban platicando animadamente mientras se encaminaban hacia el coche y Gajeel, él estaba hirviendo en celos al ver como Jet y Droy le hacían cumplidos a Levy por lo hermosa que se veía con la ropa del mundo espiritual, era una escena que no estaba dispuesto a seguir viendo, ella era _su_ enana, no dejaría que nadie más le dijera que se veía bien si no era él, así que se acercó al grupo, sujetó a Levy por la mano y la arrastró por el pasillo hasta llevarla al coche que los estaba esperando a ellos.

- ¡Gajeel, detente! – Le había dicho Levy mientras era arrestada por él - ¿Por qué me jalas así?

- Porque somos los únicos que faltan por abordar el coche para ir a la fiesta del salamander – contestó mientras miraba hacia otro lado, ya se había percatado de donde estaba sujetando a Levy y eso le gustaba, pero tenía que disimular su felicidad. Levy no le creyó la excusa que le había dado, entre todo el trajín que él había hecho por sacarla de ahí, pudo ver a Jellal platicando con Meldy junto al coche, también había notado de donde la tenía sujeta él y eso provocó que un ligero sonrojo se adueñara de sus mejillas.

* * *

**La recepción se realizará en el gremio de Fairy Tail…**

* * *

Durante todo el trayecto que había recorrido el coche blanco, Gajeel no había soltado la mano de Levy, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por los demás ocupantes del vehículo, pero decidieron no decir nada, ya que sin notarlo, ellos tampoco habían deshecho el agarre a sus parejas, se pusieron a platicar sobre la hermosa ceremonia que habían tenido, la cual Natsu y Lucy se notaba que no escucharon por estarse viendo en la hora y media que duró el hombre hablando.

Ellos fueron los penúltimos en llegar al gremio, todos los invitados ya estaba ahí, solo faltaban ellos y los esposos; el gesto de galantería se volvió a repetir por parte de los hombres al ayudarles a bajar a las damas del coche, entraron al gremio y se dirigieron a la mesa que estaba reservada para ellos. La voz de Max anunciando la llegada de la pareja hizo que todos se levantaran y los recibieran con aplausos mientras ellos se acomodaban en la mesa central, donde Gildarts y el Máster los estaban esperando.

Gildarts se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia Max, le quitó el micrófono y hablo - ¡Un brindis, por la felicidad de Natsu y Lucy! ¡SALUD! – levantó su copa y todos brindaron por ellos.

* * *

_**Y es que no sabes lo que tú me haces sentir…**_

* * *

El primer baile que tuvieron los esposos fue lento, se robaban un beso de vez en vez, la mayor parte del tiempo mantuvieron sus frentes juntas, perdidos en la mirada del ser amado, ignorando al resto de los invitados, perdidos en su mundo de felicidad naciente, dejándose llevar por la melodía que los rodeaba; el amor que ellos se tenían era palpable a la distancia, hermoso por naturaleza, salvaje por instinto y cálido a la piel, contagiaba a los presentes, los hacía sentirse felices por la escena que veían.

Cuando terminó esa pista, Max puso una melodía lenta y romántica, invitó a los padrinos a compartir la pista con Natsu y Lucy, ellos se miraron con complicidad y siguieron bailando, pendientes de los movimientos de sus amigos.

El primero en sacar a bailar a una de las damas fue Jellal, le hizo una galantería a Erza y la llevó a la pista, estaban teniendo una plática silenciosa, Erza dijo algo que hizo que Jellal se asombrara, cuando salió de ese estado, simplemente le dio un cálido beso a la pelirroja y la estrecho entre sus brazos mientras bailaban; una enorme sonrisa de felicidad se había adueñado del rostro del Jellal.

Gray dejo de luchar con su conciencia y terminó rindiéndose, sacó a bailar a Juvia, pero por algún extraño motivo se sentía emocionado, feliz, no quería soltarla. Sin embrago se guardó sus emociones y solamente bailaron, dejando ver un ligero sonrojo por parte de ambos y una que otra caricia por parte del mago de hielo, que terminara de aceptar lo que sentía por la maga de agua iba a llevar algo de tiempo.

Gajeel simplemente tomó a Levy y la arrastró por la pista a bailar, no iba a dejar que los inútiles de Jet o Droy se le acercaran a su enana, estaba sonrojado, era obvio para todos, y Levy simplemente sonreía, cosa que no ayudaba a su sonrojo.

- Gracias – dijo en un susurro Levy, susurro que logró escuchar Gajeel.

- No tienes que agradecer por bailar contigo enana – dijo divertido el dragón de hierro.

Ella lo miró con una mirada divertida y dijo – Mi nombre es Levy McGarden

- Pero "enana" suena más divertido – replicó Gajeel

- Entonces… - se mordió la lengua, ese no era el momento de decirle que ella sabía que él era su admirador secreto, no ese día, ese día era de Lucy y Natsu, solo de ellos dos.

- Entonces ¿Qué? – preguntó curioso el dragón de hierro.

- Nada, olvídalo – y le sonrió haciendo que él se sonrojara.

La fiesta se postergó hasta el día siguiente, había tanta comida y tanta bebida que los invitaron disfrutaron hasta hartarse, en algún punto de la fiesta, Natsu y Lucy habían desaparecido junto con Michelle, pero no le dieron importancia, sabían a donde se dirigían y solo esperaban que Natsu no destrozara el lugar, no querían pagar por los destrozos de la luna de miel.

* * *

_**- el día ha llegado -**_

* * *

Habían pasado cinco días desde la boda de Natsu y Lucy y ellos no daban señales de vida, una que otra hemorragia nasal aparecía en los integrantes del gremio al imaginarse la razón de no querer regresar a Magnolia, Happy entró con un sobre para Levy, él se había quedado en el gremio al cuidado de Wendy, esta lo recibió y lo abrió ahí mismo, era una nota.

"_Levy, hoy es el día para que sepas quien soy, me sentiría muy honrado de que aceptaras tomar un paseo conmigo en el parque sur de Magnolia a las 6:00 pm, te estaré esperando en el árbol central del parque."_

El corazón de Levy latió rápidamente ante la nota que había recibido, sabía que Gajeel era su admirador secreto, pero el hecho de que él quisiera verla la emocionaba de una manera extraña, comprobó su reloj y eran las 3:00 pm, tomó sus cosas del gremio y se fue con rumbo a su departamento, dejó a Jet y a Droy viendo como ella se iba del lugar corriendo de manera desesperada. Tenía tres horas para arreglarse decentemente.

Tomó un baño para que sus nervios se relajaran, se secó el cabello y sacó el vestido que había colgado en su guardarropa junto con la rosa que aún no perdía su aroma ni se había marchitado, estaba segura que estaba encantada, pero no sabía cómo lo había conseguido hacer Gajeel, el perfume de la rosa había impregnado el vestido, así que no necesitó ponerse perfume para esa cita, se colocó la cinta con el broche metálico que él le había regalado y se examinó en el espejo, la imagen que se reflejó le sonrió, le gustaba como se veía, se puso unos zapatos azules, tomó su bolsa y salió de su departamento rumbo a su cita.

Gajeel estaba nervioso, por fin le iba a decir a Levy que él estaba enamorado de ella, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, Lily le dijo que fuera normal y actuara natural, que eso le gustaría a ella, pero la cosa era que nada había sido normal, no la había conocido de manera normal, no se llevaban de manera normal y todo los regalos no se los había dado de manera normal, era un hecho de que no había nada normal en esa ocasión. Después de tanto pensar en la manera correcta, se sentó en la mesa y empezó a escribir; cuando hubo terminado, le dio unas instrucciones a Lily y se fue a tomar un baño para poder arreglarse, tenía una declaración que hacer.

* * *

_**- si entras… -**_

* * *

Cuando Levy llegó al parque, específicamente al árbol principal, encontró una nota pegada en este – _ve a la carpa azul –_ así que siguió las instrucciones, volteó a ver por todos lados hasta encontrar una carpa azul, era una pequeña tienda improvisada con paredes de tela semitransparente, las cortinas que servían de puerta se encontraban cerradas con una nota en medio – _¿Estas segura de que deseas entrar? Después no podrás salir_ – sí, estaba segura, quería estar con Gajeel, quería decirle que estaba enamorada de él, arrancó la nota y abrió las cortinas, sentado en una silla que estaba en medio y al fondo de la carpa se encontraba Gajeel, con su traje blanco con azul, su sombrero, sus lentes negros y su guitarra, tenía la cabeza inclinada. Cuando entro Levy a la carpa, el perfume de la rosa que le había regalado inundó sus fosas nasales, sabía que era ella, le dio una raspada a las cuerdas de su guitarra y con su clásico "shoo bi doo" levantó su cabeza enfocando sus ojos en la pequeña figura de Levy.

- Levy, esta canción es para ti, se llama "Admirador secreto" – dijo al momento de empezar a cantar la canción que había compuesto para ella, en ella le contaba todo lo que sentía por ella, la forma en como la miraba, los celos que sentía al verla con los inútiles de Jet y Droy, la forma en que se le ocurrió lo de admirador secreto y los deseos de que ella fuera su compañera, la canción no tenía rima, pero para Levy fue la mejor canción del mundo, un traicionera lagrima se escapó por uno de sus ojos y recorrió su mejilla, estaba conmovida por los sentimiento de Gajeel hacia ella, no se imaginaba que él la quisiera de ese modo, no hacía más que sonreír ante la música de él mientras se sonrojaba - ¿Qué dices enana? – preguntó cuándo terminó de cantar.

- Qué mi nombre es Levy McGarden… - dijo divertida.

- Pero "enana" suena más divertido – le sonrió

- Solo si puedo ser _tu_ enana – se sonrojó.

* * *

_**- … no te dejaré salir. -**_

* * *

- No esperaba otra respuesta de tu parte – dijo mientras la sujetaba de la cintura, en algún punto de esa platica él había dejado de lado su guitarra y se había parado hasta quedar enfrente de ella, Levy se sonrojó por la cercanía del hombre, pero no pudo decir nada, los labios de Gajeel estaba presionando fuertemente los suyos, ella respondió cuando salió de la sorpresa, era su primer beso, no se habían dado cuenta de cuanto habían estado esperando ese momento, hasta que se separaron por falta de aire – te quiero, ¿quieres ser mi novia? – preguntó con la frente pegada a la de ella, necesitaba escuchar un _Sí_ de parte de ella, aunque la respuesta había estado implícita en la oración anterior, necesitaba estar seguro, solo por si acaso.

- Gajeel, también te quiero y sí… sí quiero serlo – y acortó la distancia que la separaba de él y le volvió a besar.

Lily observaba la escena mientras comía un kiwi junto con Happy y su clásico pescado.

* * *

_**Porque nada es lo que parece…**_

* * *

La sonrisa de Mirajane al observar la escena desde la distancia se ensancho tanto como la del gato de Cheshire, entonces sacó una pequeña libreta que tenía guardada en entre su vestido y anotó algo en uno de los puntos que tenía anotados.

* * *

**Pasos para la Siguiente generación de magos en Fairy Tail:**

**- Asegurarme de que Erza se reúna con Jellal – **_**Listo**_

_- Erza, escuche rumores de que a Jellal lo habían liberado y se estaba quedado en una posada de Hargeon – le comentó como si nada a la pelirroja mientras le servía su clásico pastel de fresas._

_- ¿Ah sí? Este… creo que... iré de... misión… a… a… - había empezado a tartamudear por la emoción de que Jellal esté tan cerca de Magnolia._

_- Creo que esta es perfecta para ti, tienes que ir a… - no la dejó terminar la oración_

_- ¡La tomo! – dijo mientas salía corriendo del gremio y leía en que consistía la misión, casualmente tenía que pasar por Hargeon. _

**- Ayudar a Natsu con la propuesta de matrimonio para Lucy – **_**Listo**_

_- Natsu, ¿Por qué no le propones matrimonio a Lucy? Estoy segura que ella dirá que sí – preguntó mientras veía a un pensativo Natsu._

_- sí, pero… no sé cómo hacerlo… - él había pensado en hacerlo desde hacía tiempo pero no podía idear una buena oportunidad._

_- Yo tengo una idea que sé que te gustará – sugirió con una cálida sonrisa._

**- Hacer que Gajeel vea la propuesta de Natsu a Lucy – **_**Listo**_

_- Natsu, hoy sería un gran día para preguntarle a Lucy – animaba al pelirrosa para que le diera permiso de entregarle la sorpresa a Lucy._

**- Darle una ayudita a Gajeel – Listo**

_- Mira-san, Gajeel y yo vamos a tomar esta misión – dijo Lily mientras le enseñaba a la albina el papel donde se especificaba la misión._

_- ¡Claro Lily! – y agregó como si nada – he escuchado que en ese bosque florecen unas rosas azules muy bonitas, pero es muy difícil acercarse a ellas, las espinas que las rodean son muy peligrosas – el exceed solo miraba a la soñadora Mirajane, le diría a Gajeel lo que acababa de escuchar._

**- Hacer que Gajeel se ponga celoso – **_**Listo**_

_- Levy, ¿me podrías ir a comprar unas cosas al mercado? Es que ahorita estoy algo ocupada – le preguntó a la pequeña en cuanto escucho que Gajeel iba a ir al mercado a comprarle kiwis a Lily._

_- ¡Claro Mira-san!_

_- y lleva a Jet y a Droy contigo, las cajas que van a traer son muy pesadas._

**- Convencer a Jellal de que se acerque al gremio – **_**Listo**_

_- Sabes Jellal, creo que Erza está enferma de algo… - hablaba pensativa mientras se colocaba un dedo en el mentón, había ido a Hargeon en busca de mercancía y se lo encontró por "casualidad"._

_- Entonces pronto la iré a ver – dijo mientras le daba un sorbo al café que se estaban tomando._

_- Podría ser algo malo, el otro día se desmayó en plena cafetería y no está comiendo como debe ser – dijo en un fingido tono inocente y lleno de preocupación._

_- Mira, ¿aún tienen mi disfraz de Mystogan? – preguntó realmente preocupado por la pelirroja._

**- Dividir el gremio en "Hombres" y "Mujeres" para que se extrañen – **_**Listo**_

_- Maestro, las chicas necesitan espacio para poder planear la boda y con el alboroto de los hombres no pueden hacerlo – se quejaba una Mirajane ante el maestro._

_- ¿Qué sugieres entonces? – preguntó concediéndole la razón en cuanto al alboroto._

**- Convencer al maestro de que Jellal se tiene que unir al gremio – **_**Listo**_

_- Maestro, es por el bien de Erza y de su bebé, él tiene que sentir que su padre está con él – le planteaba su punto al master en una reunión privada._

_- La única forma que le veo a lo que me pides, es que Jellal acepte unirse al gremio – dijo el master, sabía que ella tenía razón, no podía separar a Erza de Jellal, y menos ahora que ella estaba embarazada._

**- Asesorar a Juvia para que Gray se pueda fijar en ella – **_**Listo**_

_- Juvia, ¿no crees que sería mejor cambiar de táctica para atraer a Gray? – le preguntó a la maga elemental cuando vio como Gray se había ido de misión solo._

_- ¿Qué le sugiere Mira-san a Juvia para lograr que Gray-sama se fije en ella? – preguntó una afligida Juvia ante la posibilidad de que su Gray-sama se fijara en ella._

**- Hacer que Gajeel se le declare a Levy – **_**Listo**_

_- Por estos días en el parque sur de Magnolia se respira el amor, ¿no crees Lily? – preguntó al exceed que se había ofrecido a acompañarla de paseo en esa tarde._

_- tienes razón, hay muchas parejas – observó el paisaje pensando en que ya era hora de que Gajeel se le declarara a Levy._

**- Hacer que Gray se fije en Juvia – **_**en progreso**_**…**

**- Seducir a Laxus – **_**en progreso**_**…**

* * *

**Se los dije... Nada es lo que parece :D**

* * *

Si les gusto, **quiero Reviews! :3** y si no, también... **Los quiero a todos**! Gracias por seguir esta historia hasta el final! :) Pronto volverán a leer algo mio... estoy en ello :)

**LunaticR** - Fuera :D


End file.
